This invention relates to a stump cutting and earth digging device and has particular reference to an apparatus which is manually controlled and power operated, yet possesses a portable light weight construction.
The utility of stump cutters have long been recognized in land clearing tasks by enabling the operator to cut the tree stump or other obstruction, to a substantial level below the surface of the ground. However prior art devices have generally been very expensive, bulky and awkward to operate. Further, these devices have generally been limited to a single function of stump cutting.
Realizing the shortcomings of known stump cutters, the instant inventors have developed a multifunction apparatus which operates as an extremely effective stump cutter and may readily be utilized for precision trench digging chores which finds application in the laying of pipe and electrical conduits, lawnsprinkler systems and the like. Moreover, the present invention provides a compact, portable device which possesses accurate control, efficient operation and has the virtue of low-cost manufacture.